Talk
by whereverwithyou
Summary: An alternate take on the hospital scene from Faith. Both brothers wonder what to say to each other. A oneshot songfic set to Talk by Coldplay.


A/N: This is my first Supernatural fic. I probably wouldn't have written any fics at all, since the show is so good by itself, but Coldplay's song "Talk" just seemed to fit the scene from _Faith_ with Dean and Sam in the hospital so well… I had to write it. However, I don't exactly remember the dialogue from the scene completely… so just pretend that all happened already. :) Enjoy!

………………………………………….

Sam stared at his incapacitated brother, wondering exactly how long he really had left. How could Dean just expect him to walk out of the hospital and continue his life? Sometimes Sam wished he wouldn't always try to be the tough guy. Especially at a time like this. What if this was the last time they ever saw each other?

Sam wished Dean would say something, anything to break the silence. If he didn't, Sam would probably leave without another word and concentrate on healing him. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to think of anything as long as all the things he ever wished he'd said to his brother kept popping into his mind. They'd never really talked about anything… but there was so much to talk about. Their mom, their dad… and family was just the beginning of it. Sam didn't even know if Dean was still angry at him for getting to go to college. He didn't want his brother to die without a reconciliation.

They'd faced so many life-threatening things over the years, but never once had they actually had a brush this close to death. If not for the fact that Dean was going to die, it would be an extremely good wake-up call.

_Oh brother, I can't, I can't get through_

_I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do_

_Oh brother, I can't believe it's true_

_I'm so scared about the future and I want to talk to you_

_Oh, I want to talk to you_

Dean stared back at Sam, hoping he wasn't about to open his mouth and lay some emotional crap on him. All he needed was another reminder that he was gonna die. Dean knew Sam was thinking about all of the things they'd never said to each other. Dean was thinking about them, too. Things like death can have that affect on people's brains. However, unlike Sam, Dean wished he would just drop it. He knew Sam would probably want to open up.

Sitting there, he wondered why he was always the one to break the tension in dramatic events and call things "chick flick" moments, anyway… Dean guessed that he just didn't like to show his soft side. So now the question was, have one last conversation with his brother, or die with pride instead of embarrassment? Was he required as an older brother to leave his younger brother with some kind of inspirational advice, something more than "you'd better take care of that car, or I swear I'm gonna haunt your ass"? It sure felt like it. A good one-liner, like a quote or something, would've worked great, but try as he might, Dean couldn't think of any.

_You can take a picture of something you see_

_In the future, where will I be?_

_You can climb a ladder up to the sun_

_Or write a song nobody has sung, or do_

_Something that's never been done_

Still no words were exchanged. Each brother wished the other would say something so they wouldn't have to be the lame one to start a "brotherly bonding" conversation.

_Are you lost or incomplete?_

_Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?_

_Tell me how you feel_

_Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak_

_And they're talking it to me_

_So you take a picture of something you see_

_In the future, where will I be?_

_You can climb a ladder up to the sun_

_Or write a song nobody has sung, or do_

_Something that's never been done, or do_

_Something that's never been done_

This was stupid. Waste any more time, and Sam would never find a way to help Dean. He took a step backwards.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go…" he mumbled awkwardly.

Dean took a deep breath. "Sam, wait." Sam looked back at him. Dean really didn't want to say anything else, but he knew this might be his last chance to talk to his brother. "What's on your mind?"

Sam paused for a minute. "This is all just so…"

"I know," Dean interjected. They might've been having a last conversation, but he was still gonna keep it from getting too sappy. "Sit down."

_So you don't know where you're going and you wanna talk_

_And you feel like you're going where you've been before_

_You tell anyone who'll listen, but you feel ignored_

_Nothing's really making any sense at all_

_Let's talk, let's talk_

_Let's talk, let's talk…_

THE END

A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review! And I don't care if you hated it, review anyway :)


End file.
